Soulful Desires
by Ed Smoke
Summary: Disclaimer: This story has fictional characters only, any resemblance is coincidental. The history of the man in this story is loosely based on Prince of Persia, which I love the story line, but I can assure you that I do not own the game though I wish I
1. A Tormented

A Tormented

The small waves of the ocean washed onto shore, just touching the bottom of his feet. He seemed to glide, not walk, across the sand, his head hung low in despair. We had been friends for a few years now and often I had heard parts of his adventures, but I always heard about Farah; the love of his life, the one that was selfishly torn from him Time seemed to torture him, but he had at one time, been allies with the hourglass. So much regret.

I threw on my cloak and walked out to join him. We walked in silence for a few minutes until we reached the end of the beach. Not a soul for miles around. At the end of the beach there were large rocks that went out into the ocean and rested at the bottom of a high cliff. We sat up there for awhile, again in silence. His torment is what lead me to invite him to stay at my beach house, a place where he would be safe and where he could live out the rest of his days with what little peace he still had. Over the past couple of years we had become good friends.

Often he has told me of Farah, his lost love, a shadow in his lonesome memory. Yet, even after all the times he revealed his painful past, not once did he cry. He had a true hurt deep within, but he had done nothing to release it.

Sitting on those rocks I felt obligated to say or do something but I was able to restrain myself out of fear that trying to help would only cause him more turmoil. He placed his hand on my shoulder and gripped it firmly. He continued to stare out at the moonlit horizon of the ocean. I looked at his hand and after a brief moment I too stared out into the unknown. As his hand rested on my shoulder thoughts circulated through my mind. At that moment, I wanted him more than anything in the world, with more passion than I had ever felt. I found myself wondering what was going through his tormented mind. Undoubtedly he was thinking of Hidaka just as I was thinking of him. But what did these thoughts pertain too? He shifted so his whole body was facing my own. I mimicked him and there we were, sitting, staring at each other. My eyes with a hint of wonder and unknowingness of what was to come, his eyes filled with pain and anguish.

"I miss her so much, if only –" he tried to finish his sentence but the pressure was building up within him. "If only the sands could undo everything. I would never let her die again." And with that he bowed his head again. I turned a little bit more and gave him a compassionate hug. At first, he did nothing but sit there, but then he wrapped his arms around me; his strong, defined and engaging arms wrapped around my own form. He lightly squeezed but with a gentleness. I began to lose control of myself and proceeded to rub my hands up and down his strong back. Heat poured from his body and warmed me up in the breezy night. You could feel all of the definition in his back; he had the physic of a fighter, of a man with power. I moved my hands up to his shoulders and began to caress the broadness of his shoulders. He put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back. I had screwed up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." I hung my own head in regret. He placed his hand on my chin and lifted up my head, "I have held my head low for a long time, someone with your spirit should never bow their head. Don't worry about it." I smiled and we sat in silence for awhile longer. He began to think of Hidaka again. I was the first physical contact he had had since her death almost five years ago. He wished again that he had done more to prevent her death. I made remark this time.

"Hush, it's not your fault. Nothing can undo what has been done. You mourn those you loved and the regrets will hurt, but you need to let all of your emotions out. Hold nothing back, all it will do is hurt more." After those words I stopped and rose. He continued to sit there and look at the dirt on the particular rock we had been sitting on. He contemplated my words for a moment and I turned to walk away. Just as I was going to jump off, he called out,

"Wait. Don't leave." With those simple words he stood up and walked over to me. Just as he had done before, he placed his hand on my shoulder. This was the most affection he had ever shown to another human being since I had known him. Without warning he embraced me and began to cry heavily into my cloak. Finally, he was letting it all out. All those feelings came out, and they came out as tears. I hugged him back to give him reassurance that I was there for him. He finally settled down but kept his face buried in my shoulder. I put my hand on his cheek and lead his face up. We gazed into each others eyes. His were recovering from his cry and mine had sympathy and a hint of passion in them. He closed his eyes as if to hide his soul and I hugged him only for a moment. Once again, even in only an instant, his warmth overcame me and put me into another uncontrollable spell. I pulled back but it was too late, I was overtaken. My hand back on his face I saw his eyes were still closed. I leaned in and rested my lips on his cheek, lightly. He barely felt them there and then I moved to his lips. I gripped on and kissed him. Engaged in the moment I could feel him kiss me back. After a moments pass he took a step back in obvious shock. My eyes remained closed for a second and after I no longer felt the sweet nectar of his lips and of his kiss I opened them to see him standing there, panting, out of breath. I looked down again, ashamed of myself. I began to apologize profusely. No matter what I said, he just stood there. Eventually his breath returned to its normal pace. By this point I had sat down on the edge of the rock and was letting my legs freely swing. He sat down next to me and with a forgiving look he said with light humor,

"It's okay, any woman would have wanted to do that, I am a very attractive man." We both enjoyed a good laugh and everything was right again. That was the first time in two years I had heard him tell a joke. I felt we had made progress that night. We jumped down and joked the whole way back to the beach house. We went to our own rooms for the night and before we parted I looked into his eyes, they teared up again and I touched his face. Nothing happened this time and I just went into my room and him into his.

That night neither of us could sleep. All through the night I paced, wondering why I had been so stupid. Why I had caressed him, why I had kissed him. What had come over me that night? When he kissed back, was he kissing me, or Hidaka? Questions circulated in my torn head but I was truly concerned about him. What had my actions done to the poor man? My thoughts were occasionally interrupted when I would hear him sob. I wondered what was going through his mind, was it only Farah?

-

What happened? Why did I kiss Callia? How could I have betrayed Farah like that? I sat in my chambers as thoughts of Farah raced through my mind. Even though she was there, I couldn't help but think of how she wanted me. I knew it seemed arrogant but she had made it very apparent that she wanted me. When she had kissed me I kissed her back. I couldn't figure it out. But as I thought about her more, Hidaka began to leave my thoughts and became the less dominant thought. Did I really love as much as I thought I did? My confusion became intense. I finally turned in at around four. That night, my dreams were filled with both women and I had only one choice…

-

I finally fell asleep and only slept for four hours. I hadn't heard anything coming from his room and so I went over and knocked.

"Hey, are you awake? Alright?" I heard nothing and as I placed my hand on the doorknob. I slowly opened the door and it creaked. I called into the room, "Are you okay?" I opened the door and walked in. I went over to his bed. His pillow was tear stained. A breeze blew in from the south over the beach and in through his open balcony door. I walked over onto the balcony and a few birds that had been perched flew off. I saw him there, sitting on the stone bench turning over one piece of driftwood with another piece. I proceeded to go down and join him. We sat on the bench in silence. Thunder rolled off in the distance. We headed inside and I made us some lunch. For the bulk of the day we sat together in the main room, I leaned on him and he wrapped his arms around me. His warmth kept me comfortable and I fell asleep in his grasp. By the time I woke up it was late and I had found that he had made a dinner accompanied with wine. I smiled and joined him at the table.


	2. A New Found Joy in Love

Callia had fallen asleep in my arms. Our combined warmth felt good and I really didn't mind her falling asleep. I let my thoughts drift and I thought of Farah but then I focused on the one in my arms. Her body was smaller than mine but her height was a bit taller than the average woman. She smiled in her sleep as her dreams were pleasant. I kissed the top of her head. Her raven black hair shined and she had a smell about her that tingled my senses, for the first time since Hidaka had died, I was happy. I let a smile draw across my face and I sat there smiling at her for a long time. Hours passed and before I knew it, it had begun to grow dark. I moved her slightly and put a pillow under her head. I cooked her dinner and thought it would be nice to break out my last bottle of wine. I had gone through a lot of wine, but this would be the first time I drank it in celebration, celebration of a glorious friendship that kept me afloat. Dinner had been done only a couple of minutes and I had gone over to wake her up.

"Rise and shine. Dinner is ready." I shook her a little bit and she woke up. After rubbing her eyes she saw me standing over her smiling. She flashed a smile back at me and held out her hand for me to help her up. I did so but when I pulled her up she stumbled into me. I caught her and helped her gain her balanced. We both had a small laugh and moved to the table. She gasped when she saw that I had prepared dinner. She had always made me the food.

"I wanted to show you my appreciation for everything you have done for me. So I made you a special dinner." I poured two glasses of wine and handed her one, "To a friendship worth keeping. Without you, I would be nowhere." I kissed her on the cheek and took a drink. Without hesitation she sipped her wine.

-

I woke up to dinner. He cooked dinner? In five years he had never made a single meal and now he was secretly cooking me dinner and pouring wine. He handed me a glass and made a toast. Then he pressed his soft lips on my cheek and gave me a kiss. He drank his wine and, not wanting to seem shocked, I quickly sipped at mine. We sat down and had our dinner and resumed our good sit, he again embraced me and let his warmth flow into me. I felt it time to ask him the question that had been on my mind,

"Umm…do you – do you think there could ever be anything between us?" It was out, quicker than I could think. What was I doing? Was this really the time to ask? Yes, it was now or never and I would not die without knowing.

-

What?

-

Again we sat there in silence. Perhaps I had been too bold in asking a man with his past. But as I sat there, basking in his warmth and after staring into his warm face. His strong face with soft lips that sent pure ecstasy flowing through you with deep, intense, soulful eyes and a man who, when not lamenting, was full of life and good spirit was so lustful that I needed to know. If not, then my pursuits would end and at least I would never again have to wonder what he felt about me.

-

How did she expect me to answer? Truthfully? A week ago I would have said no, that the memory of Farah was too strong and that I would never have another. But ever since the other night I have felt something totally different. I guess that meant there was a possibility. As I thought about it, it occurred to me, I wanted her as much as she wanted me. With only this one thought I answered, but not with words, how could I say it? I leaned down and she looked up at me. Where her eyes wondered, I do not know, but mine focused on her lips, on her daring lips that had made the bold move that had put me under her seductive trans. She was about to apologize again but before she could get the words out I locked my lips onto hers, as I seen her look at me she then closed her eyes. I too closed my eyes and we became lost in each other, hopeless of returning to our original state of being. It felt as if it would never end, as if I never wanted it to end. We continued to kiss even as I removed my cloak. We paused only for a moment and laughed the laugh of lovers and we were both caught under each others lust. Again, we kissed, more passionately than before. I wrapped my arms around her, she put her hands over my shoulders and clasped her hands together, as if she where preventing the end of our love. I began again too…

-

What was happening? I was about to apologize for my question and then – that's it! He answered my question but with no words, only passion.

We re-locked and again fell in submission to desire. He embraced me in his arms, his bare fleshed and tenderly warm arms. I wrapped my own arms around his shoulders and locked my hands together. I then unlocked my hands and ran my fingers hand through his hair. He removed his shoes and removed mine own. He helped me remove my shirt and before we knew it we were engaged in the most passionate love two people could share. I pressed my body hard against his and we gently lay down on the floor. The kissing began to shift into necking and soon there was only us. The whole world had disappeared and left us alone, together as one, locked in each others hearts with physical expression.

-

Unlike the night before, Farah had not once entered my mind. All there was was Callia. And I couldn't have been happier. She moved up against me and forced me down to the ground. I began to kiss at her neck while she rubbed my bare back and ran her fingers through my hair. I moved back up to her mouth. We slid over a little to the wall where I sat up, leaning on the wall. She finished removing her shirt and undid the sash at my waist, draping it over her shoulder. She rubbed the lower part of my back and her hand went over a deep scar. She paused for a moment but quickly resumed. I wrapped my own arms around her and put one hand on her shoulder. Then, as if to tease me she stood up and began to back up. She tauntingly signaled for me to walk over to her. I grinned a sinister grin and stood up. I began to walk towards her, forgetting that she had removed my sash. My pants fell to my ankles, confusing me. I stopped for a moment and looked at my pants, there on the floor. We both laughed and I stepped out of them, moving ever closer to her. She continued to move, towards my bedroom. She entered before me and left the balcony doors open just enough for a midnight breeze. I entered the room to find her lying on the bed, waiting…

-

He entered moments after I had gotten onto the bed. Again he smiled and moved towards the bed. I got on my back but before he could get on the bed I put my foot up on his chest and stopped him. He looked at me puzzled by my actions. I smiled back at him and sat up; I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me, only after removing my own pants.

-

I grinned again and put them on the floor. Then she sat up and pulled me back down on top of her. We began to kiss again, with such passion where our kisses, but the foreplay was over. That was the living room, now we were in a bed, my bed.

-

He began to kiss me again, and I returned the kisses with those of desire and lust. We moved on, rolled and I began to rub my whole body along his. Our passion was unmatchable. His bare flesh along my own nude body was exhilarating and gave a sense of completion. I closed my eyes and just let things come naturally. Again we tumbled around and fell from the bed with a loud thud, me on him. The fall didn't stop anything. I stood back up, dragging him up by the lip with my kiss. We turned around and he laid his body on top of my own. He kissed my neck passionately and I wrapped my arms on his back, scratching ever so gently at it. With the slightest motion we moved, we moved in perfect harmony, in absolute unison as only lovers can. Again to my lips, but rather than kiss him I pulled back and slid my own body down. I kept my arms on his back and rolled him over, myself on top of him. I moved lower, kissing his fine muscles on his chest. I rubbed my hands up and down his arms. Quicker with ever more passion, not stopping, together, in one another, soul and body united in a display of love, unmatched, unbroken, unavoidable, instinct-able zeal.


	3. Nothing Could Ever Tear Us Apart?

Nothing could ever break our intimacy. The feelings that overtook the both of us were gargantuan in intensity and filled with the most desirable emotions. Nothing, I mean nothing could have ever broken us apart.

But then the unthinkable happened. We were pulled from our zone of intimacy by an explosion. The whole room shook for what seemed like forever. We quickly jumped out of the bed and upon the stopping of the shakes we threw on some rags and ran out. As soon as we left the room we stopped dead in our own tracks. Half of my house, half of my beautiful beach house had been blown away! We stood there in shock. He with his faceless expression as he looked around, finally walked around, and assessed the damage. I stood there, my mouth open and my eyes wide. It had taken me five years to build my little house on the beach. It took me even longer to convince people in the neighboring town that my house would be an asset. I worked every morning, cleaning up the beach so I could have that house there (that it got me extra spending money). All that work was gone. My house was gone. All that remained was the kitchen, half the living room and his bedroom.


	4. Shattered Moon

Shattered Moon

-

I stepped over the wreckage, surveying the damage. Everything was in pieces, driftwood in appearance. I stepped on what was formerly the front door and stopped, looking back at Callia. She had slipped into a state of shock, causing her to not react in a hostile manner. She was just stunned, unable to move. Who could blame her? She had little in her life, and she loved her house. Now it was in pieces. I pulled up the raggedy pants I was wearing and walked back over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about your house. But hey, together, we can get this rebuilt in no time at all." I tried to smile and be optimistic, for once, but she couldn't smile. I wiped the smile from my face and turned back around, standing next to her, looking at the remains of the house and the ocean that lay beyond.

-

I had few things in life. I grew up homeless, no family. When I was finally able to, I built this little house on the beach, worked odd jobs for money. So all I had was the house, good health, a small bank account, and him. My house was destroyed and I wasn't sure if I had enough money to rebuild the house. I walked into what remained of the living room and plopped down on the partially blackened couch. I held my head in my hands and started to cry. I was homeless again. He walked over and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, squeezing gently, compassionately. By this time, some locals from the nearby neighborhoods who had heard the explosion gathered around. They gasped as they saw the house in ruins and began to shuffle pieces of wood with their feet. A small child ran over the wreckage to where we were sitting and looked at us. The child turned to him and asked, "What happened?" Neither of us answered and the small boy's mother called for him to leave us alone. The people began to disperse and talked all day about the beach house that now lay in a pile of scrap wood.

-

We sat in silence for a long time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something flash. I looked over and saw a knife, sticking out of the wall. At first, I thought it was just thrown from the explosion, but as I looked at it longer, it occurred to me that there was a piece of paper, stuck under the blade. I stood up and walked towards it, confused. Obviously this had not been an accident, but who would do it? Would the note tell us? I stood there, inches from the knife. As I realized what the knife was, I pulled back, in my own shock. Horrible memories came flowing back to me, images of horrors from the past filled my head and I screamed, pulling the note down and crumbling it up in my hand. She stood up and walked over to me, taking the note as I fell to my knees, crying my own tears.

-

After a few minutes, he stood up and walked slowly into the kitchen. I turned and saw the large knife in the wall. I stood up but couldn't move. He got inches from the knife and his eyes widened. He grabbed the note, crushing it in his fist as he screamed, falling to his knees in tears. I ran over to him, grabbed the note from him and tried to comfort him. He pulled away a bit, and I un-crinkled the note, reading it.

_You may have lived and sealed the sands, but a stronger enemy has risen from the dust of the Earth, and you will not rest easy for the rest of your days, now few in number. Watch your back, you cannot win this time._

I read it aloud and set it on the ground. I gave him a hug, from behind. He started to stand up, composing himself and picking up the note. His eyes scanned it, and the look on his face said to me that he understood what was going on, that he knew who had done this. He gripped the handle of the knife and pulled it out. It was glowing a brilliant blue, intricately made and strong. On the handle was a button or something. Now I was confused; the emotions that day and night, had spun 180 degrees, and were continuing to do so.

-

As she read the note to me I began to think of who could have done such a thing. After a few minutes, I knew who was responsible. What puzzled me was how it could be. I had killed him once before, and all was set right.

I stood up, taking the note in my hand. I scanned over it, making sure I was right. There was no mistaking, it was him. I grabbed the knife and pulled it out. I looked it over, trying to stop the memories. She sat beside me on the couch, resting her hand on my knee. It was time to tell her everything. But before I had a chance to, the shock wore off. She snatched the note from my hands and re-read it. Then she began to react.

-

As I sat there, thinking about my destroyed house and the threatening letter, it all of a sudden hit me like a tank. Immediately I became hostile, tearing the note away, questions running through my mind and before I could think things through I started asking them,

"Who would have done this? What kind of maniac blows up a house? What kind of danger are we in? Why did this person decide to blow up my house? What the hell is going on here?" The questions flowed out of me like a raging river. He firmly grasped my shoulders and forced me to sit on the couch. He continued to calm me down and then offered an explanation. I stopped hyperventilating and listened.

-

I told her a great tale. I told her about me being the son of a great Persian king. I told her about the day we attacked the Maharaja and overtook his kingdom, taking his daughter as a slave and offering gifts we had seized from India to allies. I also told her about my unleashing the sands of time. About the treacherous vizier and about the dagger of time; I held out the dagger in my hand. I told her about my last parting with the daughter of the Maharaja, Farah. At first she seemed hesitant to believe me, just as Farah had been. Callia looked into my eyes and saw the truth behind them. She frowned a bit and gave me a hug. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears. I never would have wanted this to happen to her. Everywhere I go, everyone I know and love will be in danger, so why did I stay and drag her into this? Why?

-

He took the knife, walking over to the couch and sitting down, looking at the blade in his hand. He let out a heavy sigh, toying with some thought. Finally, after a long pause, he said to me, "Have you ever heard a tale, so unbelievable that it couldn't possibly be true…but it is?"

He told me his fantastic tale, and I just sat there after all was told. How you respond to something like that? I still don't know. He told me about it but there was still one thing that confused me.

"If this dagger has that much power, that much strength and importance…why would he give it to you?" My question stumped him a bit; it took him a long time to answer. And even when he gave me his answer, it wasn't too helpful…

-

Then she asked me a question, a good question. A question that quite frankly, I had no answer to.

"I don't know why he would give me such a thing. But he has a reason, I know he does and its all part of one big plan." We sat there a couple minutes; I contemplated where he could be. He wouldn't be in India, not as a traitor. But where else would he be? Then it occurred to me, he could very well be in India. In fact, he could have murdered the whole family and took over. With Farah out of the way and the Maharaja's vulnerability…I could only hope I was wrong.


	5. A Journey Begins

A Journey Begins

After a few minutes of contemplating, I decided it was the right thing to do. I stood up and returned to my room. I packed a few items in a small bag, threw on my cloak and walked out onto the beach, not saying a word to Callia. I knew that if I did, she would try and follow me. I couldn't have that. I couldn't put her in danger, and I knew the Vizier would do anything to bring me lower than he already has. I wanted to stay, but he needed to be taken down once and for all. I ventured into town, bought a new horse as mine had run off following the explosion and began to make my way towards India, and a whole new adventure.

-

I sat there for another hour before I realized he was gone. I had become so trapped my thoughts that I failed to notice my surroundings. I stood up and circled around a bit, looking for him. I checked his room and found that his cloak was no longer on the hook, the rags he had thrown on were now laid on the bed, and his armor was missing too. I ran into the town, searching for him. Then it occurred to me that maybe he had gone off to India, to stop that Vizier he talked about. I quickly found a cheap horse and galloped off towards India, hoping I would reach him soon, that our paths would cross and I could help him.

-

Night began to settle. I stopped and made camp at the foot of the mountains. Tomorrow me and my black horse would brave our way through the mountains and continue our trek to India. I hunted for some small animals, a couple rabbits and dinner was served. Such a change; I had grown accustomed to warm meals and a sturdy oak table. Tonight, my table was a rock, and my warm meal was tough to chew. I leaned back against the tree and wrapped my cloak around me more to keep the cold out. I began to think of Callia. I thought of how upset she must be that I left without even a goodbye, but it was for her own safety, for her protection from the evils that the world offered. Echoing in the night, wolves cried to the moon as they began their own hunt. I dozed off, my hand wrapped firmly around the daggers handle and ready for anything.

-

As nightfall grew nearer, I began to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here on my own. I walked my horse slowly through the woods. Off in the distance I heard the wolves as they howled into the darkness. The horse reared a bit, but some soothing words and a pat on the side with my hand kept it from going out of control. To my right were the foothills and to the left, the deep valley and the high mountains. It was beautiful out here, but much too dangerous for an unarmed me. I found a clearing and decided to get some sleep. I tied off the horse and laid down, my stomach growling. I should have thought this through and acquired some sort of a weapon. Now I had to find him, for my sake as well as his. I was almost asleep when I heard it; a deep and fearsome sound. My horse pulled back strong, breaking its reigns and running free, trying to make its way up the foothills. I quickly stood up and saw something gleam in the bush as the moon caught them…eyes. I quickly turned to face the tree, and from the bushes emerged the wolves. I quickly grabbed a limb and tried to climb, but I could only go so high, and the branch was only so strong. Soon it would break and I would be the main course for the pack. I began to scream, trying to scare the wolves off, in vain of course. But then, something I didn't expect, happened.

-

I had just dozed off and was sleeping lightly when I heard the wolves howling again. I thought nothing of it and a few moments later, a horses neigh and gallop and only seconds after that, a woman screaming. I leapt up, grabbing my sword and bringing the dagger along. I followed the screams and as I ran, I watched for anything that seemed strange. Then, just ahead of me, I saw Callia in a tree and heard the wolves growling. That seemed a bit strange, so I moved quicker. I hurdled over a bush and with a swing of my sword, took out one of the many wolves. Callia stopped screaming and watched as I fought off the wolves. One scratched at my arm, another bit my pants. The one that scratched my arm got an eyeful of dagger, and lucky for me the wolf missed my leg, and took a sword to the spinal column. All the wolves defeated, I sheathed my weapons and turned to face the tree. This was exactly what I didn't want or need.

"It's okay now Callia, come on down." She seemed hesitant to come down but I was being pushy and eventually she came down from the tree. She stood a couple feet away from me, just staring at me. Not a word was said and her expression remained blank. Having been disturbed from my sleep to find that a tail had come along, I wasn't too pleased. I looked off to the mountains and walked past her to head back towards camp, hoping she would turn around and head back to the beach to rebuild her house. Instead, she charged me, hugging me tightly from behind. She began to thank me profusely. I gave up resisting and turned around, looking into her eyes and holding her in my arms.

"Anytime Callia." I just hoped this was the only time.

-

Finally we were together again. As he held me close, all of a sudden the night chill disappeared. I was just so happy to be with him again. We walked back to his camp sight, arm in arm. I told him my horse had been spooked by the wolves and run off into the hills. He asked me if I had any protection of my own, as he handed me his secondary sword. I swung it around a couple of times, attacking a nearby tree a bit. I sheathed it on the side of his horse. He begged me to return home.

"I have no home anymore. My house is in ruins, and I want to get a piece of the son-of-a-bitch who blew up my house. Besides, all I have now is you. I want to be by your side in this, I don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to have to be alone." He explained to me how dangerous it was and I told him that I didn't care and I was going with him, whether he liked it or not. He gave up, re-kindling the fire that had gone out. He leaned against the tree and I laid back on him. He wrapped his cloak the both of us and we sat there for a little while before falling asleep. The next day, we would continue this journey, together.


End file.
